Mario, Sonic and Crash's Mansion: Ben's Story
by StarryEyes880
Summary: The story on how Benjamin found the mansion and met Professor E. Gadd. Please read and review. Very short.
1. Chapter 1: To The Haunted Mansion

**Mario, Sonic and Crash's Mansion:**

**Benjamin's Story**

**Note: **This wasn't my idea. This was Super Saiyan Crash's idea.

**Chapter 1: **To the Haunted Mansion

"Hello?" Benjamin answered the phone.

"Hi, Ben," the person on the other line said. "It's me, Coco."

"Hi, Coco," Benjamin replied. "What is it?"

"Crash and Spyro left to have a celebration at Crash's new mansion," Coco explained. "They've been gone for a long time. Can you go get them for me? The map's outside your house."

"Okay," Benjamin answered. Then he hung up.

About an hour later, Benjamin was walking on the pathway to the mansion. He looked up to see the beautiful mansion, only to see a creepy one.

"Creepy," Benjamin thought. "How did Crash win this?" He opened the door and saw a huge entrance room.

"Oh, my," Benjamin thought. "I hope this isn't filled with ghosts." After running through a few hallways, Benjamin was in a room with mirrors…the Wardrobe Room.

_Please R&R._


	2. Chapter 2: Blackout and the Heroes

**Chapter 2: **Blackout and the Heroes

CLICK! The lights went out.

"Oh, great," Benjamin thought. "Ahh!" He saw a ghost flying up to him. Benjamin hid in a closet where he was safe…for now. He noticed a telephone. He dialed a random number. Then he put the phone by his ear.

"Hello?" the person answered. Benjamin gasped. It was Crash!

"Crash, are you ok?" Benjamin asked.

"Benjamin?!" Crash gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Coco said that you and Spyro did not return, so I went out to look for you," Benjamin said. "I looked everywhere for you in this huge place but then the lights turned off and I was in a room with mirrors and a ghost appeared so I hid myself in a closet. Crash, you must find a way to turn on the lights. Otherwise, I'm ghost bait."

"Benjamin, stay where you are," Crash said. "We'll come and get you." Then Benjamin hung up.

Next thing Benjamin knew, the closet door opened and he saw Crash! Not only that, but he was with Mario and Sonic!

"Benjamin!" Crash helped his partner up.

"Crash, Mario, Sonic. Glad to see you guys" Benjamin said "Sorry about the trouble. Aku-Aku wanted me to look for you. Where's Spyro? I thought he was with you."

"He's in trouble" Mario said "He, Luigi and Knuckles are turned into paintings by Wario and Waluigi. And what's more worse is that Bowser and Demon Crash are somewhere in the mansion!"

"Crud! Crash, I am coming too," Benjamin said.

"No. I need you to get our friends and bring to E. Gadd's lab. That's the shed outside the mansion. Those ghosts are trouble and it may be dangerous if you don't have a Poltergust 3000. And if you get caught, you be turned into a painting too" Crash said.

"But…" Benjamin then realized the serious look on Crash's face. "OK… I understand. I'll do that."

"I'll take you outside" Sonic said "Mario, Crash, this key will lead you to the Beaker Room. That is where we turn back on the electricity."

"OK then" Mario said. "Crash and I will be going."

"And don't worry" Crash said "Tell Coco and the others I'll be fine. Just get the others and wait for us. We come back with Spyro and the others."

"OK" Benjamin said.

Mario and Crash begins to run off.

"Crash!" Benjamin called back. Crash stopped to look back. "Make them pay," Benjamin smiled. Crash nodded and ran out.

"All right, Benjamin," Sonic said. "Let's go." When they got back to the entrance room, Sonic asked, "Can you get there from here?" Benjamin nodded. Sonic ran back to Mario and Crash at super sonic speed as Benjamin headed to E. Gadd's lab.

_Please R&R._


	3. Chapter 3: The End

**Chapter 3: **The End

"So you're Crash's friend?" E. Gadd asked. Benjamin nodded. "I see. No matter, go get your friends. Mario, Sonic and Crash will be back soon."

"Okay," Benjamin replied as he headed back.

Later, E. Gadd, Benjamin, Coco, Crunch, Aku-Aku, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadsworth, Tails, Shadow, Silver and Blaze were outside waiting and looking at the mansion in shock as the mansion is starting to vanish. Then the door opened and Crash, Mario and Sonic ran out with the paintings under their arms.

"THEY MADE IT!!!" Gadd cheered.

All of Mario, Sonic and Crash's free friends cheered as Crash, Mario and Sonic ran up to them.

"Mario!" Peach hugged him "You made it!"

"You had us all worried there," Yoshi said as he hugged Mario too.

"Crash!" Coco hugged his brother.

"You done it, Crash," Crunch said. "You really had us worried."

"You did it, Sonic!" Tails said as Shadow gave Sonic a noogie.

"It's a good thing Benjamin came to us," Silver said.

"And it look like you're just in time" Aku-Aku said.

As he said that, the mansion disappeared completely.

"The mansion's gone, but the treasure is real" Gadd said.

"But what become of Luigi, Knuckles and Spyro?" asked Daisy.

"Yes, they are important. But first, we must take care of those last ghosts" Gadd said "To the Ghost Portrificationiser!"

Mario, Crash and Sonic put in the slots into the machine and they see Wario, Waluigi and the robot Bowser and MD Crash inside.

"Wario and Waluigi!" Blaze said. "we're very disappointed in you two."

"Let's see how you like it when you're been turned into paintings" Shadow said.

And so, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, MD Crash and the other ghosts were turned into paintings.

"How long will they be in there until you release Wario and Waluigi?" asked Benjamin.

"Not for 5 years. That way they will learn never to turn people into paintings again" Gadd said.

"Now" Sonic said. "let's get our friends back."

And the paintings of Luigi, Spyro and Knuckles were put into the machine and they were deframed, dezapped and deflatten. When they enter the washing machine again, they begin to become solid again. Then they went up the pipe and were in the machine when the heroes put the slots of their weapons in it.

Mario looked into the hole. "Luigi?"

Suddenly, Luigi burst out knocking Mario over. Knuckles then came out next and then Spyro. Sonic and Crash grabbed them before they hit the ground.

"Hey, Knux. Are you OK?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles opened his eyes. "What? Where? Sonic!" Sonic helped him up "What happened? Did you rescue me? Well… thanks…"

"No worries" Sonic smirked.

"Spyro, are you all right?" asked Crash.

Spyro looked up to see Crash's face. "Crash? I…Is that you?" Then he smiled and hugged Crash. "Thank you, Crash. You saved me."

"Just glad to have you back, Spyro" Crash smiled.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal" Shadow said.

"Hey wait… where's Luigi?" asked Crash.

Mario got up, rubbed his head and mumbled "Momma-Mia." And he turned to see Luigi got up with the slot frame around his neck completely dazed and his eyes spun around.

"Momma-mia." Luigi groaned.

"You're right" Aku-Aku chuckled "Everything is back to normal."

Mario, Sonic and Crash laughed and so did everyone, expect Luigi, who was still dazed.

And so all the ghosts returned to their paintings and with the treasure the heroes got, Gadd built them a new mansion with look the same but with blue sky and the colours are red, blue and orange and an M, S and C on it.

And so ends the story.

The End 

_Next up, The Adventures of Benjamin Bandicoot 4!_


End file.
